


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

by RigorMorton



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fic where Adam and Lawrence meet in the apartment building they both reside in instead of in the bathroom. The two start out as enemies, but after resolving their issues at a neighbors cocktail party, things take a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter. It's going to be a short fic, period, but nice and smutty. My first AU. The idea came to me a few days ago and I decided to go for it, in spite of the fact that I have 5 other works in progress, that all need updating. Apparently I'm a masochist. Lol, enjoy.

Adam tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the man that he hated. His downstairs neighbor Lawrence Gordon. Or should I say Dr. Lawrence Gordon. At least that's how the smug doctor always introduced himself. 

Adam lived directly above the doctor, and the two had not been getting along well. Lawrence was new in the building. Adam had heard from the building gossip, Mrs. Huber, a fifty something widow, that lived across the hall from Lawrence, that Lawrence moved into the building after his wife had left him, and he was going through a very nasty, and expensive divorce and that was why he had to downgrade apartment buildings. Mrs. Huber wasn't sure exactly why Mrs. Gordon had left the good doctor, but she intended to find out soon.

Adam and Lawrence had passed each other in the halls and at the mailboxes plenty of times, but didn't officially meet till Lawrence went up to Adam's apartment to complain about the music. Lawrence wasn't very polite about it either. He came off as smug and entitled, and it rubbed Adam the wrong way. Ever since, the two always shot each other dirty looks in passing and sarcastic comments in the elevator. They had a fight over a parking space once. Lawrence cut Adam off by mistake and swiped the space right up front. Lawrence genuinely didn't notice Adam, and probably would have moved and let Adam have it, had Adam not completely freaked out on him, shouting obscenities and getting in his face. The two almost ended up in a fist fight, but Samson, the very large prison guard/waiter that lived in the building, just so happened to be standing there when the two were arguing and nipped that in the bud real quick.

 

Lawrence had more of a sense of humor about it, and kind of found both of their childish behavior a bit amusing. Adam, took it more seriously, and was kind of an angry punk ass. Adam didn't realize that he took their feud so seriously, because subconsciously he liked Lawrence. The first time Adam saw Dr. Gordon, it was at the mailboxes. Adam was sifting through his mail, and in walks this insanely handsome, older blonde man, with sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing designer jeans that fit him just perfectly, and a tight black T-shirt with his sunglasses propped up on the top of his head. 

Adam's jaw dropped, when the handsome doctor walked in. He couldn't help but stare for a moment, and watched the older man open his mailbox. Lawrence didn't notice the staring. He grabbed his mail, and gave Adam a quick smile before heading for the elevator.

Adam was battling with his attraction to the older man. He had never been attracted to a man before, and that question his entire life. He told himself he was lying awake thinking about Lawrence, because he hated him, but deep down inside, he knew it was because he had a crush on him. That's what was keeping Adam awake.


	2. Dressed To Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Lawrence end up at the neighbour's party together and end up burying the hatchet.

Adam stood in front of his closet shirtless in his blue jeans trying to decide what shirt he should wear. Edie, the tartly fortyish blonde across the hall, was having one of her famous cocktail parties and everyone on her floor was invited. Adam heard from Mrs. Huber that a few people on the floor right below were invited. One of them being Lawrence Gordon.

Adam convinced himself the reason he was so worried about what he looked like, was that he felt some need to outdo his arch enemy, but it was really because he wanted to look good for his crush. Adam finally decided on his red and white plaid shirt, with his leather jacket over it, open and unzipped. .

Adam felt confident that he looked pretty good. He looked more well put together than usual and not so sloppy. Adam sprayed himself with the Versace cologne his mom had sent him for his birthday. Put on some cherry ChapStick, and walked out the door. He could hear the music from the party blaring in the hallway, and realized it had been going for a bit and he had been running late because he was so busy primping.

He knocked on Edie's door not actually expecting her to answer, but he didn't want to just walk right in without knocking first. Much to his surprise Edie did open the door. The older blonde was wearing skin tight blue jeans and a tiny pink tank top, with an obscene amount of cleavage falling out of the top. Pretty typical for the sexy blonde. 

"Adam!" A half drunk Edie, cried. She looked him up and down. "You look so handsome! Oh my God, I could just eat you up." Edie threw her arms around the younger man's neck and planted a big wet kiss on the side of his cheek. Adam smiled and shook his head. "Speaking of handsome men, you're favorite person is here" said Edie sarcastically, pointing to Dr. Gordon standing at the snack table. 

Adam rolled his eyes, pretending like he was so annoyed to see him, but the truth was, he was relieved. He didn't know for sure if Lawrence was coming or not, and my God, did he look amazing. Lawrence was wearing a black suit jacket over this button up shirt, with pink, blue and purple vertical stripes and dark blue jeans. Lawrence had left the first four buttons undone, and you could see some of his bare chest peeking through. Adam's eyes grew wide and he scared himself a little when he realized how badly he wanted to help Lawrence unbutton the rest, with his teeth. 

Edie grabbed Adam by the arm and dragged him over to the snack table where Lawrence was. "Dr. Gordon, you remember Adam, the snot nosed brat that lives directly above you" said Edie smiling. Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes, but also smiled just a bit. "Adam surely you remember Lawrence, the surgeon you almost punched out in the parking lot last week" said Edie, still grinning.

Adam gave Lawrence a nod. "Doctor"

"Adam" Lawrence nodded and smiled.

"You two boys are going to burry the hatchet tonight. This feud you two have going is officially over, you hear me? We're all adults, and we're all better off, if everyone in the building gets along" said Edie, pointing her mother like finger at the two men. "Now let's get you boys some drinks. Edie ran over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of champagne. She poured two glasses and handed one to Lawrence and the other to Adam, before going back to grab her own. "To new friends" Edie said raising he glass up in the air.

"To new friends" said Lawrence smiling and all three of them clinked glasses together before slipping the champagne. 

As the night went on, Adam had pretty much circulated around the entire room, making small talk with every neighbor on his floor. He was exhausted and had, had a little too much to drink. He kind of just wanted to go back to his apartment and crash out, but he really didn't want to leave until Lawrence did. They had both been mingling with everyone else all night and hadn't really gotten a chance to talk at all. 

Lawrence had, had about four glasses of champagne and was feeling very tipsy. He had to sit down on the couch, because he had noticed his balance was a little off. 

Adam had decided it was time to throw in the towel, and head back to his apartment. He figured he'd have plenty of chances to get to know his handsome neighbor considering they lived in the same building, however, he did want to go say goodbye first. He walked over to the couch where Lawrence was sitting, and talking to Samson, and sat down next to the sharp dressed doctor.

"Hey…. I just wanted to officially apologize for being a dick to you this past week. I really am a nice guy, I swear" said Adam, extending his hand to Lawrence. 

Lawrence smiled, and shook Adam's hand. "That's quite alright. Lord knows I could have been a lot nicer to you, when we first met. I was having a rough day, and was trying to get paperwork done….. I shouldn't have been so smug and condescending. That's what started this whole feud in the first place. I'm sorry" said Lawrence, patting Adam on the back. 

 

Adam smiled at Lawrence's apology and nodded his head. "Listen, I'm probably going to call it a night, and head back to my apartment. It's getting late, and I've socialized enough for one night."

"Yeah, I should probably do the same. I'm buzzing pretty good, and if I stay any longer, I might be tempted to have that one last drink that breaks the camel's back, and then I go from a good buzz to shit faced. We don't want that" said Lawrence. He stood up and stuck out his hand to Samson. "Samson, it's been a pleasure." 

Samson took Lawrence's hand and nodded politely. "Take it easy Dr. Gordon.

Adam stood up and followed Lawrence to the door. "Hey, do you want me to walk you down to your floor" asked Adam, hoping to God Lawrence said yes.

Lawrence smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. That would be lovely, thank you." Lawrence opened the front door and held it open for the younger man, and the two made their way down the hall to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple X rated smut in the next chapter. Hang in there.


	3. A Drunken Mind Speaks A Sober Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes back to Lawrence's apartment and the two have a drink of scotch and a chat. All is well until Adam opens his big drunk, trap and let's his crush on Lawrence out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys.

Adam sat on Lawrence's black leather couch, holding a scotch on the rocks that the good doctor had poured for him before running off to take a long piss. Adam's eyes wandered around the doctor's apartment. He was impressed with how nice the inside of it was. They didn't live in the most upscale apartment building, far from it actually, but Lawrence had done a great job fixing it up. He had leather furniture, fancy rugs, all kinds of pricey art hanging on the walls… he almost felt as if he was in a completely different apartment building.

Lawrence walked out of the bathroom, scotch in hand and sat down next to Adam. 

"Nice place" said Adam, taking a sip of his scotch. "What kind of doctor are you? I mean… what do you specialize in?"

"I'm a surgeon. Oncology." Said Lawrence.

Adam made a long whistling noise. "Wow, a surgeon. Nice. If you don't mind me asking… why would you live in this building?"

Lawrence chuckled a bit, and knocked back a swig of his scotch. "Expensive divorce. Alimony payments soon to come."

"Ooh that's a bummer man. How long were you married?" Asked Adam.

"Twelve years. We met when I was in med school. I don't know what happened honestly" said Lawrence, shaking his head. He took another swig of his scotch and bit down on an ice cube. I just wasn't around enough, I guess. Surgery always came first and she resented me."

Adam looked down at his drink, regretting having brought it up. "I'm sorry, man." Adam put his hand on Lawrence's back. Lawrence just looked down at his drink, sulking. Adam noticed a picture of a little girl around six or seven, with curly brown hair, on the edge of the coffee table. "Is that your daughter?" Asked Adam, pointing to the picture. 

Lawrence's face suddenly lit up, and a smile crossed his handsome face. "Yes. That's Diana." 

"She's beautiful" said Adam, smiling and trying to be supportive. He realized that Lawrence was a pretty nice guy who was just going through a rough time, and he felt awful for being such a dick.

Enough about me, let's talk about you. How old are you, Adam?"

Adam cleared his burning throat, after just having taken a big swig of his scotch. "I'm twenty six." How bout you?"

"Well, let's just say, I said goodbye to my thirties about seven months ago" said Lawrence, raising his glass to his lips.

"Ah, the big 4-0, eh? Well, if it's any consolation…. You look amazing, so I wouldn't sweat it too much if I were you. Shit, you're the most handsome guy in the building." Adam took another sip of his scotch, not realizing how flirtatious that just sounded. He looked up and noticed Lawrence looking at him through squinted eyes, with a curious smirk on his face. Adam suddenly realized what he just said. He didn't realize how much he'd actually had to drink till that slipped out. He noticed Lawrence was turning a little red, and he knew he should say something, but he had no idea what.

Lawrence took a big swig of his drink and cleared his throat, nervously. "Well, thank you" said Lawrence, his face flushed with red. "I wasn't expecting a compliment. I appreciate it." Lawrence really did appreciate it, and Adam could tell because the good doctor couldn't wipe that stupid grin off of his face. 

Adam didn't know what to say to Lawrence now. He was kind of confused by Lawrence's reaction. His compliment made Lawrence blush and smile, and it didn't seem to make him uncomfortable enough for him to ask Adam to leave. Adam didn't know exactly what that meant. He just knew, that he desperately wanted to kiss the handsome blonde. 

Adam inched a little closer to the doctor, and he didn't know what came over him, but he grabbed the back of Lawrence's neck with his right hand, and leaned in to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Lawrence's and slipped his tongue into the older mans mouth, grabbing onto his shirt with the other hand. 

Lawrence instinctively pulled away and just looked at Adam, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry" Adam said, looking mortified. "I don't know why I did that. I'm not even gay, I'm just so fucking confused right now, because I have the biggest crush on you, and I have never had a crush on a guy before, and I don't know what's going on. All I know is that ever since I saw you for the first time, you're all I think about, and I think that's why I was mean to you because, I resented you for making me confused about my sexuality." 

Lawrence pressed his lips together and shook his head, not sure of what to say. Adam looked down at his drink and chugged back the remaining scotch, making a disgusted face. "I need to leave, before I say any more. I've had way too much to drink, and I'm really sorry, if I ruined your evening. Take care Dr. Gordon, I'll see ya around huh? Thanks for the drink. Good scotch" said Adam as he gave Lawrence a thumbs up, and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short and sweet, but the next one/last one, will be a nice and long, satisfyingly, smutty, need a cigarette after reading it chapter. Promise :)


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets an unexpected surprise after he tries to leave Lawrence's apartment.

Adam grabbed the door knob and pulled Lawrence's door open, and was about to step into the hall way, when he heard a voice behind him say… "Maybe you should stay." Adam stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Lawrence reciprocating his feelings. He gulped, and turned back around to look at Lawrence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Adam asked, just double checking to make sure he heard Lawrence right.

Lawrence smiled and swigged down the rest of his drink. "You know when I first saw you by the mailboxes, that day…. I thought you were really cute. I remember you were wearing this tight white T-shirt with Mario and Yoshi on it I believe. You had a pack of cigarettes rolled up in the left sleeve, with one cigarette behind your right ear, and I remember seeing that and thinking… well look at this guy. Isn't he just too cool for school? You reminded me, of myself when I was in highschool" Lawrence said grinning.

Adam just stood there staring at the handsome, older blonde, with his jaw on the floor. He couldn't believe Lawrence remembered what he was wearing. He didn't even think Lawrence really noticed him, before their silly feud had started. 

The two men just kind of stayed quiet, just looking at each other. Adam wasn't sure what he should do. He was under the impression that Lawrence was giving him the green light, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to press his luck by throwing himself at Lawrence again.

"Close the door, and come here" said Lawrence, motioning for Adam to come to him with his hand. Adam swallowed hard, and kicked the door closed behind him, before walking over to the couch where Lawrence sat. Lawrence sat his glass down on the coffee table and patted his lap for Adam to sit down.

"Is this really happening?" Asked Adam, still shock stricken.

"What's wrong Adam…. Now that you're actually going to get what you want, you don't want it?" Asked Lawrence.

"No, I want it, I…..just wasn't expecting this. I thought you'd think I was a creep, and throw me out…. I…. I'm just kind of in shock, I guess" said Adam.

"Well, If you want it, come get it" said Lawrence, patting his lap again.

Adam nodded his head, and threw his jacket off. He squatted down, straddling Lawrence's lap, and placed his arms around the older man's neck. The two men were nose to nose, and Adam gulped nervously, stomach full of butterflies.

"I'm nervous" said Adam, eyes locked with Lawrence's.

"So am I" Lawrence chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Adam.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, actually. I haven't had sex in…..geez I lost count…. Six months probably" Lawrence said with a shrug. I mean yeah, there were plenty of woman throwing themselves at me the instant they heard about me and Alison's divorce, but they were just so sleezy about it. You know, calling me and baking me stuff. Trying to pretend they were there for moral support, and they actually cared, but I saw right through it and it turned me off.

"You think I'm different?" Asked Adam.

"Aren't you?. You seem like, just a nice young man that genuinely likes me. That's much better than horny, desperate, underhanded soccer moms" Lawrence said, laughing a little. "At least you're real. And your lips are nice and they taste good…like cherry ChapStick. 

Adam cracked a smile, at the cherry ChapStick remark, and tilted his head, and pressed his lips to Lawrence's again. This time the older man reciprocated, and stuck his tongue inside Adam's mouth. Lawrence's lips felt as good as they looked, and his saliva and tongue tasted good. Almost sweet like he had just eaten fruit or something. Lawrence grabbed onto to Adam's hair and tugged as he kissed Adam rough and hard causing their teeth to clank together a few times.

Adam started removing Lawrence's jacket, and the older man helped him out by slipping his arms out of the sleeves. Adam broke the kiss, and moved his lips down to Lawrence's neck. He covered the older man's neck in soft kisses, adding in a little tongue and just the slightest bit of teeth. Adam worked his way down to the patch of Lawrence's skin poking out from his semi- unbuttoned shirt. He'd been wanting to do that all night. He unbuttoned the rest of Lawrence's buttons and pulled the shirt off forcefully, tossing it to floor. Once he had the hot blonde, shirtless he reached down and sunk his teeth into Lawrence's shoulder. Adam got a little carried away, and bit down so hard, he broke the skin a little. A little bit of blood seeped out of the bitemark Adam just left on Lawrence's shoulder.

"Oww! Jesus Christ" hissed Lawrence, as he put his hand on his wound.

"I'm so sorry. Oh, my God. I have a little biting fetish and I got a little carried away" said Adam. He looked down at the blood on the good doctor's fingers. Adam didn't know what came over him, but he reached down and slipped Lawrence's bloodied fingers into his mouth, and sucked the blood off of them.

Lawrence's eyes grew wide, and he couldn't believe what Adam just did. He just looked at the younger man, confused and unsure how to react to that. Adam pressed his lips together nervously, fearing that maybe he'd blown it. Lawrence probably thought he was a freak and was about to throw him out. At least in his mind. 

Adam couldn't stand the silence. He had to break the tension somehow. "You can bite me back if you want. Hard as you want. I'll take it like a man."

Lawrence grinned a little and nodded his head. "Oh, yeah…you're gonna get it, big time. I'm gonna make you squeal like a little bitch."

Adam got fully erect the instant those words left Lawrence's lips. Adam looked down and saw that Lawrence's shoulder was still bleeding just a bit. He stuck his tongue out and brushed it along Lawrence's wound, tasting the salt of his skin and blood. He looked up at the older man, and both their eyes met.

"I should be terrified of you, after doing that…." Lawrence said shaking his head. "But I'm not. I'm turned on. I'm starting to get the feeling that you just might be down for anything. I find it quite intriguing, because I've never been with anyone that was completely uninhibited like that. Am I correct, Adam? Are you up for anything tonight?"

Adam nodded his head, with enthusiasm. "It seems you forgot to show me your room."

"I did, didn't I? How rude of me" said Lawrence. He stood up off the couch with Adam still in his lap. Adam wrapped his legs around Lawrence and held the back of his neck tightly, as the older man carried him to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXX rated smut in the next chapter.


	5. Fifty Shades Of Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam realizes how kinky the good doctor is, and is more than happy to go along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... This is officially the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Sorry to my fellow chainshippers, for writing Lawrence a little out of character. Lawrence is still a good guy, just a little bit depraved, although lets keep in mind this is an AU, and Lawrence is going through a rough time. He found someone willing to make all of his fantasies come true. He's not a bad guy, but just a guy. Anyways enjoy.

When Lawrence reached the bedroom, he threw Adam down on his big king sized bed with such force, the younger man almost bounced right off of it. Adam caught his balance and kept himself from falling off. He immediately started unbuttoning his shirt, as quickly as he could, fumbling with some of the buttons. He finally got them all undone and slipped out of it quickly, tossing it across the room.

Lawrence unfastened his belt, and yanked it out of the loops. He walked over to the dresser next to the bed and sat the belt down, before getting down on the bed with Adam. Lawrence crawled over to the younger man, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The feel of Lawrence's soft, perfect lips pressed against his, was blissful and felt as good emotionally, as it did physically. Adam hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. His last hookup was some drunk chick he went home from a bar with, and whose name he couldn't even remember.

Suddenly Adam felt the handsome doctor's fingertips brush against his lower stomach, as he began to unfasten the button on Adam's jeans. The sound the zipper made as Lawrence pulled it down, made Adam shiver with arousal. Adam lie down on his back so, the older man could slip his jeans off with ease. Adam remained on his back, and watched Lawrence undo his own pants. He could see the older man's white boxers peeking through the open fly of his jeans, and as Lawrence pulled his jeans off his hips, Adam could see that Lawrence was hard, and he began to feel a tingly sensation in his groin.

Lawrence removed his jeans and got back down on the bed, sitting upright on his knees, and pitching an eight inch tent in his white boxers, that made Adam lick his lips lustfully. Adam sat up quickly and crawled over to the gorgeous blonde man. He placed his hands on Lawrence's hips, and brushed his cheek against the good doctor's rock hard erection, still covered by his boxers. Lawrence let out a pleasurable sigh and squinted his eyes.

Adam quickly yanked down Lawrence's boxers, and got back down on his hands and knees, in front of the older man. Adam kept his hands down, palms flat against the mattress, and put his yearning mouth around Lawrence's, rock hard cock. Adam moaned when he felt the warm salty goodness of the beautiful blondes flesh, touch his tongue, and his erection grew harder, making it difficult for him to concentrate. Adam slid his wet lips down to the base of the older man's shaft, enjoying every inch. He somehow managed to take almost all of the doctor in, and when he got down as far as he could take, he slid his lips back up the delicious cock and back down again, moaning louder with each dive down. Adam felt Lawrence shudder, and his fingers grab onto the hair on the back of Adam's head. 

Adam could tell by Lawrence's breathing getting heavier, and his trembling thighs that the handsome blonde was getting close.   
Adam did not want to stop. He was enjoying this a little too much. He kind of wished he could keep going until the good doctor blew his tonsils out, but Adam also really wanted to get fucked, but wasn't sure how long it would take the older man to get it up again if he finished him orally. After all, Lawrence wasn't quite as young and veral as Adam was. What if Lawrence couldn't get it back up at all? That would be a travesty, because Adam's backside was aching to have the good doctor's hard cock inside it.

Adam knew he better quit while he was ahead but he was so eager to please the handsome older man, and his greedy mouth was not ready to stop tasting the good doctor. He realized there was another he could please Lawrence with his mouth. Adam had never done it, and he was almost certain Lawrence, had never had it done to him. 

Adam pulled Lawrence from his mouth, got up and moved himself behind Lawrence. He placed his hands around Lawrence's waist, and interlocked his fingers around the older man's stomach, embracing him from behind. He placed soft kisses on the back of Lawrence's neck and shoulders before whispering in his ear "Bend over for me."

Lawrence turned his head around to look at the younger man and said "Oh, no. I thought I was going to be the top."

Adam laughed and shook his head. "You are. That's not why I'm asking you to bend over." Lawrence raised a suspicious eyebrow up at Adam, but did what the younger man asked.

Adam was a little nervous, being an analingus virgin and all, but he was also a little excited to get so down and dirty for a change. He bent down behind the good doctor, his face staring straight at Lawrence's ass, and grabbed onto both cheeks. He started by working the outside, running his tongue along the outer cheeks, and he couldn't resist sinking his teeth into it, causing the older man to groan loudly. He then used the very tip of his tongue to trace the outer line of the Lawrence's crack, before starting at the older man's perineum and using his flatenned tongue to lick all the way up to where the crease in Lawrence's crack began. 

Adam heard Lawrence hiss and pant as he dragged his tongue up and down the entire length of his crack, from bottom to top. Adam then used both hands to spread Lawrence's cheeks open, and Adam began fluttering his tongue swiftly over the older man's opening. The flicking noise, Adam's wet, lustful tongue made as it massaged the good doctors asshole, made both men moan. 

Lawrence moaned and bucked underneath the younger man, and Adam had never felt more powerful. He liked it, he liked it a lot. Lawrence tasted good to him, and the thought of how dirty what he was doing to Lawrence turned him on more than he ever had been. Adam spread Lawrence's asshole open as much as he could and stuck the tip of his tongue into it thrusting in and out quickly. Lawrence groaned and licked his lips as Adam's tongue fucked him. Adam was so aroused that his erection started to become painful. He reached down into his boxers and started to beat off as he tongue fucked the good doctor. 

Lawrence sat back up and broke free of Adam's tongue. He turned around and pushed Adam backwards onto the mattress. "No, no, no. Allow me" said Lawrence. He swiftly yanked Adam's boxers all the way off and tossed them off the bed. Lawrence sat down on his butt, grabbed Adam by the ankles, and pulled him closer and he placed Adam's legs over his. He then wrapped his right hand around Adam's throat and squeezed just tight enough. 

Adam's eyes grew wide and Lawrence put his left index finger to his lips…"Shh, just trust me. I'm not going to harm you. Just relax." Adam nodded his head in agreement. Lawrence spat on his left hand, reached down, and started stroking Adam's fully erect, seven inch cock. Adam let out a moan as the older man's warm, strong hand stroked him rough and hard, pumping up and down his shaft. Sure Adam had been jerked off more times than he could count, but something about Lawrence's tight hand choking him while doing it, made it feel twice as good as usual. Adam could barely make a sound with Lawrence's hand around his throat, so all you could hear was the slapping sound of wet flesh on flesh. Adam wrapped his hands around the arm that Lawrence was using to choke him. Lawrence was beating him off so rough, it was almost painful, but it was also working. Adam could feel himself reaching the edge and managed to choke out the words… "Fuck me."

Lawrence let go of Adam's cock, but left his hand around his throat. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Lawrence asked teasingly, knowing very well what Adam had said. He loosened his grip around the younger man's throat, just enough so he could speak up.

"Fuck me. Oh, God please. I can't take it, just do it already, I'm begging you" pleaded Adam.

Lawrence smiled at the thought of the younger man wanting him so badly that he was begging for it. Lawrence let go of Adam's throat, and got up off the bed. "Stay put, I'll be right back" said Lawrence and he walked into the bathroom for a moment before walking back into the bedroom with a jar of Vaseline in his hand. "Grab my belt, and hand it to me please" said Lawrence.

Adam wasn't sure what that was for, but he grabbed the belt like Lawrence asked and handed it to him.

"Now get on the foot of the bed, right on the edge, on your hands and knees" demanded Lawrence. Adam nodded his head and did what the good doctor told him to. Lawrence walked up behind Adam, and dipped two of his fingers into the vaseline. He reached in between the younger man's butt cheeks and spread it over his opening. Adam sighed in pleasure at the touch of the older man. 

Lawrence shoved both fingers into Adam's entrance and moved them around clockwise, trying to open him up. Adam gasped and shut his eyes tightly as the older man swirled his fingers in his rectum.

"That's good, I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Just fuck me already, please. I want you to fuck me till I get a concussion from your headboard. said Adam, still quivering with the doctor's fingers still inside him. 

Lawrence slipped his fingers out, and wrapped his belt around Adam's neck. Adam instinctively grabbed at the belt tugging at his throat. "Shh, it's okay" said Lawrence, causing the younger man to relax and let go. "I've never done this before, but this should heighten your pleasure, and give you a better chance of having a prostate orgasm. You shouldn't need a reach around, or to stimulate yourself. You should be able to cum without being touched. If I'm pulling too hard, just reach up and grab the belt with your hands, and I'll let go, I promise. Nod your head if you're alright with this."

Adam nodded his head, and Lawrence proceeded to rub the petroleum jelly over his cock and pushed the head up against Adam's tight entrance. He slowly pushed through resistant ring of flesh and Adam let out a hiss, as Lawrence's cock filled his rectum. At first, it burned something awful, but Adam didn't care. He knew the pain would cease within a few moments as his anus stretched and opened for the good doctor's cock, and he was only moments away from pure bliss.

Lawrence wanted Adam to enjoy it, so he gently rocked his hips in a circular motion, keeping himself all the way in the younger man, letting Adam's anus open up for him. He watched the younger man's face and body language, so he'd know when it was no longer painful, and he could fuck the poor boy senseless. 

It didn't take but just a few minutes for Adam to loosen up. He let out a sigh as the burning sensation faded and he started to enjoy feeling Lawrence's rock hard cock circling around in his ass.

Lawrence couldn't help but notice the younger man's enjoyment. He loosened the belt just a bit, so he could see his face better. He saw Adam press his lips together and lick them. He took that as a green light, and he placed his free hand down on Adam's hip, and began thrusting in and out of the younger man. He watched Adam's facial expression as he changed rhythm. Adam gasped in ecstasy as the older man's hard flesh intruded his backside. Lawrence's cock was hitting Adam's prostate just right with every inward thrust, and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. If Adam didn't have that belt around his neck, he would be squealing like a little bitch, just like Lawrence said he would.

Adam helped Lawrence out by pushing his ass into Lawrence, impaling himself on Lawrence's cock. Lawrence took that as a sign to go harder, so that he did. Lawrence thrust as hard as he possibly could, almost wearing himself out and causing the headboard of his bed to knock loudly against the wall behind it. Surely giving his next door neighbor, and pretty much anyone on that floor, quite an ear full. Adam was groaning so loud, Lawrence could still hear it, in spite of the belt pressing around his throat.

Adam, felt a tingly burning sensation, starting in his loins, working it's way up to his balls. Lawrence was right. He was going to cum without being touched. He had never had a prostate orgasm before, but had heard of them. Supposedly it was supposed to be a full body orgasm and with all the sensations he was feeling, Adam was starting to believe it. Adam's whole body started to quiver, and he could barely keep himself from collapsing as the good doctor continued to pound his ass. The mixture of pleasure coming from his rear mixed with the choking feeling around his neck was almost too much, and Adam started to tear up as the full body orgasm ripped through his entire body. Tears streamed down his face as he writhed in ecstasy, and he managed to choke out an audible groan as his orgasm spurted out against the headboard and trickled it's way down to the sheets.

It was so intense, Adam couldn't take it anymore, and he reached up and grabbed the belt around his neck for Lawrence to let go. Lawrence was a little distracted by his own orgasm about to push through his groin, but he noticed after a moment and quickly let go of the belt, causing Adam's face to fall smack down on the pillow below him.

"I'm almost there, hold on just a few seconds" said Lawrence, giving the obviously done for man beneath him, a few more thrusts. Lawrence let out a loud gasp, and Adam felt Lawrence shake above him, and warm liquid shooting up the walls of his rectum. Lawrence immediately pulled himself out of Adam, to give him relief and fell backwards onto his back, causing the mattress beneath him to shake.

Adam wanted to roll over and lie down, but he had to take a moment to catch his breath and he wanted to wipe his tears away before Lawrence could notice them. Lawrence got up and crawled over to the younger man. 

"Lie down already. You'll feel better" said Lawrence. He patted Adam on the back and the two lie down together on their backs, panting and staring up at the ceiling. "I know it's such a cliche to say, but that was truly the best sex I've ever had, and I was with some pretty wild chicks in college." Said Lawrence. Adam let out a chuckle. "I needed that so bad. These past few weeks have just been awful. And you…. You were so uninhibited and willing… and… thank you" said Lawrence, brushing the hair out of the younger man's face.

Adam didn't even need to say anything. He got what he wanted. To impress the handsome doctor, and be the best he ever had, and boy had he succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the balls to admit you read this and liked it, please give me a Kudos. I'd prefer a comment but those are few and far in between on this site, so I'll be happy with a few Kudos. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Filthy dirty smut, is on the way. If you've read anything I've already written, you know I'm not lying.


End file.
